1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device, and more particularly to an anti-theft device for attaching onto and for locking steering wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical anti-theft devices have been developed and attached onto the steering wheels for locking or securing the steering wheels and for preventing the steering wheels from being operated by any unauthorized persons. However, most of the anti-theft devices comprise a complicated configuration that may not be easily operated or assembled, and may not be easily used by the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-theft devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device including a simplified configuration for allowing the anti-theft device to be easily manufactured and to be easily used and operated by the users.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an anti-theft device for a steering wheel of a vehicle, the anti-theft device comprising a base plate including a first end having a first hook for engaging onto the steering wheel, a housing secured on the base plate and including a chamber formed therein, a casing including a second hook for engaging onto the steering wheel, and including a beam extended therefrom and slidably received in the chamber of the housing, the beam including a channel formed therein and defined between a stop shoulder and an end rib, a lever including a first end slidably received in the chamber of the housing and having a catch extended therefrom and slidably engaged in the channel of the beam and movable between the stop shoulder and the end rib of the beam, the lever including a second end extendible outward of the housing, and means for locking the lever to the housing and the base plate, to secure the casing and the base plate together and to secure the casing and the base plate on the steering wheel. The anti-theft device thus includes a simplified configuration having fewer elements or parts for allowing the anti-theft device to be easily manufactured and to be easily used and operated by the users.
The lever includes a plurality of apertures formed therein, the base plate includes an orifice formed therein, the locking means includes a lock core having a lock tongue selectively engaged through the apertures of the lever and the orifice of the base for locking the lever and the base plate together.
The lever includes a hand grip provided on the second end thereof for pulling the lever outward of the chamber of the housing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.